


The colour suits you, Merlin [ART]

by CandiceWright



Series: My little merthur stories [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Canon Era, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceWright/pseuds/CandiceWright
Summary: “See? I told you the colour would suit you, Merlin.”“Shut up.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: My little merthur stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449604
Comments: 20
Kudos: 155





	The colour suits you, Merlin [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Royal Escort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757842) by [KimliPan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimliPan/pseuds/KimliPan). 



> I couldn't help myself.

“See? I told you the colour would suit you, Merlin.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
